


I intend to collect

by whistlingwindtree



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy does Robbie a favor at their first meeting.





	I intend to collect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acerobbiereyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt from babbleabble: **Sitting next to each other at a very boring meeting and bonding over your shared lack of attention.**

Daisy Johnson sighed and rolled her eyes as Director Mace droned on and on and _on._

“A team that trusts, yadda yadda,” she muttered under her breath. “We get it.”

Melinda May shot her a withering look, and Daisy shrank back in her chair before glancing at the new recruit next to her.

Roberto ‘Robbie’ Reyes, according to his lanyard and she perked up, hoping to find a co-conspirator. Jemma and Fitz were at the front, diligently taking notes, whilst Mack and Elena were making moon eyes at each other.

“Boring meeting, huh?” she ventured. At first, she thought Reyes wouldn’t answer, but then he relaxed.

“Not what I expected when I joined SHIELD.” His voice was gruff, with an accent that told her he wasn’t from the area.

Daisy scooted her chair closer, curious about him but then stilled when she saw the sheet of paper in front of him. There was a sketch of a realistic skull, with a crack at the temple, with flames licking at it. It was intricate and eerie.

“You an artist?” Daisy frowned. Reyes didn’t look like one, with calloused hands that would be more at home tearing a man apart, rather than with creating art.

“No,” he scoffed, crumpling the paper. “Just going crazy here." There was a desperation in his tone that tugged at Daisy's heart. "I need to get out.” 

“Say no more,” she smirked, and pulling her mobile from her handbag, she unlocked it,  and then with a few taps, she accessed a program she’d been working on. “And _voila.”_ A blaring alarm sounded in the training room, accompanied by flashing lights, and a voice calmly ordering the room to be evacuated.

“We aren’t in the labs, there isn’t a biochemical threat,” Jemma spoke up from the front of the class.

“I dunno, Simmons,” Daisy shrugged innocently. “We should follow protocol.”

“Let’s go,” Melinda appeared, nodding at Daisy. “Now.”

“One sec.” Daisy reached over and took the balled up paper that Reyes had thrown to the ground and she smoothed it out, before tucking it in her pocket. She looked around for him but he'd already gone.

 _You owe me, Reyes,_ she thought. _And I intend to collect._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
